memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Replicator
materializes]] A '''replicator or molecular synthesizer was a device that used matter-energy conversion technology similar to a transporter to produce almost anything from a ship's replicator reserves. ( ; ; ; ) It was also capable of inverting its function, thus recycling the item. ( ; ) Items thus disposed of served to fuel the replicator and could potentially become other items in turn. ( ) Replicators were one of the technologies used in holodecks and holosuites, as well as in exocomps and self-replicating mines. ( ; ; ) They were commonplace among advanced Alpha Quadrant cultures like the United Federation of Planets, the Cardassian Union, and the Ferengi Alliance, but were largely unheard of in the Delta Quadrant, although a few species did possess them. ( ) Replicators were capable of producing food as fresh and tasty as non-replicated foodstuffs, inorganically materialized out of patterns used by the transporters. ( ) Most people found replicated foods and drinks to taste exactly the same as "real" food, although some people claimed to be able to tell the difference. Furthermore, Federation replicators could be programmed to produce foodstuffs of acceptable "nutritional value" despite resembling more indulgent items. ( ; ) Some people didn't learn to cook without a replicator. ( ; ) Some smaller ships didn't bother to carry food or water, prefering to rely on their replicators to synethize what they needed, which saved on space but caused problems if the replicator was damaged. ( ) In addition to foodstuffs, replicators could be used for replicating an almost limitless range of other objects. Complex devices ( ; ; ), weapons ( ; ), machine components ( ; ), clothing ( ; ; ), medication ( ), coins ( ), musical instruments ( ), antique furniture ( ), photographs ( ), and a wide range of other items. Industrial replicators could even be used to replicate heavier machine parts, to help build factories, power plants etc. ( ) Users could program their own replication patterns into the replicator, such as a particular recipe for soup, a larger duplicate of a complex item, or an unusual device such as a wheelchair. Worf programmed an approximation of bloodwine into the 's replicators. ( ; ; ) Garak would program replicator patterns for clothing as he designed it. ( ) Replicators included built-in scanners, allowing someone to make copies of an item without understanding it's internal workings. ( ) Starfleet replicators kept logs of their use. ( ) Starfleet replicator technology was theoretically capable of creating artificial substitutes for natural organs for use in certain transplants, such as eyes or lungs. ( ; ) A genetronic replicator could extrapolate actual organs for use in medical transplants from a DNA sample. ( ) Some alien replication technology was able to create living organic material, such as when the D'Arsay archive created living snakes. The "Allegiance" aliens were also able to create living things, as in the case of Jean-Luc Picard's impostor, for which the replicators were even able to recreate the dendritic connections where memory was stored. ( ) Limits Replicators had limits to their functionality. If the object desired contained a certain degree of complexity in its molecular structure, it could not be replicated. ( ; ) Talaxian lungs were considered too complex to replicate, as Talaxian physiology included a complex series of neural links between the lungs and the rest of the body that replicators were unable to duplicate exactly. ( ) Certain medicatical compounds could not be replicated, nor could Cardassian plasma distribution manifolds (or rather the beta-matrix compositor used in making them), Borg cortical nodes, or bio-neural gel packs. ( ; ; ) Certain materials, such as tricyanate and polyduranide, were considered difficult to replicate. ( ; ) For some reason, it took a long time to replicate nanoprobes. ( ) Some citizens of the Federation, such as Robert Picard, refused to use replicators. Picard was opposed to their use and would not allow them on his property, complaining that they were destroying people's ability to cook, among other issues. ( ) Similar but less extreme mindsets were not uncommon, and both Miles O'Brien's mother as well as Joseph Sisko raised their respective children believing that replicated food was less nutritious or generally "lacking". ( ; ) Some people claimed to be able to tell the difference between replicated and "real" food. Jean-Luc Picard admitted that their replicator did not do "justice" to caviar, so he kept some cases of it for special occasions. ( ) Worf claimed they did not do justice to Klingon Warnog. ( ) Aquiel Uhnari complained the Muskan seed punch she could replicate didn't match the sort her mother made for her. ( ) Eddington claimed that he could taste the fact his "curried chicken" was in reality "replicated protein molecules".( ) In 2366, Deanna Troi expressed her desire to the computer to have a "real" chocolate sundae. The computer wished for her to define "real in context", to which Troi explained, "Real. Not one of your perfectly synthesized, ingeniously enhanced imitations. I would like real chocolate ice cream, real whipped cream..." before she was interrupted by the computer explained that "this unit is programmed to provide sources of acceptable nutritional value. Your request does not fall within current guidelines. Please indicate whether you wish to override the specified program?" ( ) Not all replicators carried the same patterns. Jake Sisko was unable to find a replicator on Earth that carried the pattern for I'danian spice pudding as good as that available from the replicators on DS9. Runabout replicators carried particularly sparse menus. ( ) The replicators on DS9 needed to be specially programmed with Cardassian food whenever Cardassian dignitaries visited. ( ) Replicators, or at least Romulan replicators, left distinctive patterns in the molecular structure of items they produced. ( ) Replicating large numbers of items could require significant amounts of power to be diverted from the warp core. ( ) Complex elements such as anicium and yurium also required large amounts of energy to replicate. ( ) During emergency situations, the use the replicators might be restricted to save power for vital systems or because they were unreliable; requiring rations to be replicated instead of more elaborate food ( ; ; ), rationing of replicator usage ( ), or the use of traditionally-prepared food. ( ; ) It was sometimes necessary to take the replicators completely offline to conserve power. ( ; ) Replicators, or at least the Cardassian replicators on Deep Space 9, needed to be shut down weekly for routine maintenance. ( ) Safety Limits Replicators aboard Starfleet vessels would not produce fatal poisons. ( ) Furthermore, replicators had biofilters which automatically screened out all contaminants. ( ) Although clothing could be replicated for general wear, they would not allow non-Starfleet crewmembers to replicate official Starfleet uniforms. ( ) They produced synthehol versions of alcoholic drinks by default, but they could easily be manually readjusted through their control panel to make real alcohol instead. ( ) On Starfleet installations and starships, if a person in custody was confined to quarters, it was standard policy to disable the replicators that the person had access to in order to ensure that a weapon could not be replicated. ( ; ) Makeup Starfleet replicators made use of the alloy nitrium in their construction.( ) Components of a replicator included the replicator waveguide, power converter, power supply grid, memory, pattern buffers and the matter-energy conversion matrix. ( ; ) A disruptor pistol had some components in common with a replicator. ( ) Voyager's replicator panels made use of bio-neural gel packs, were enhanced using several alien technologies they had acquired, and had their own secondary power supplies. ( ) History and notable uses One of the first replicators seen by Humans was the one seen by the crew of when they had their ship repaired in a mysterious automated repair station. Prior to this, T'Pol had once saw a similar device on a Tarkalean vessel that was capable of replicating almost any inanimate object. Until this time, the most comparable technology aboard 22nd century starships were protein resequencers, which had limited capabilities compared to later technologies. ( ; ) In the 23rd century, the United Federation of Planets had not yet perfected replicator technology for ships, though replicators already existed in industrial sites. Replicator technology was, however, in use by The Assigners, and the Beta 5 computer utilized replicator technology to manufacture several false identity cards for use by Gary Seven. ( ) Starships of this time period were equipped with food synthesizers and other devices for producing clothing and machine parts on demand. This was a step forward, but did not achieve the quality and sophistication of the 24th century replicator. Replicator technology was not yet employed on starships as late as 2293. ( ; ; ) 24th century Federation starships were commonly equipped with replicators because they allowed for a wide variety of foods and beverages to be served to crew members and also allowed for replication of other objects. The selection was limited only by the software and the number of options that had been programmed. ( ; ; ) Jean-Luc Picard beamed down to Rana IV with a portable matter replicator for the Uxbridges in 2366. ( ) When Beverly Crusher determined that a captured Romulan needed ribosomes to survive, she noted that the replicator could not be used due to the complexity of the molecular structure. ( ) As of 2367, starships were equipped with a replicating center containing several replicator terminals resembling miniature transporter pads at which crew members could order items. Lieutenant Worf and Lieutenant Commander Data shopped the 's replicating center for a wedding present for Miles and Keiko O'Brien. ( ) The Enterprise-D's replicators were used to provide blankets to a Bajoran refugee camp. ( ) The replicator played a key role in spreading the Ktarian game around the Enterprise-D in 2368. ( ) On the Promenade of the Federation space station Deep Space 9, the Replimat provided a casual location for inhabitants to enjoy a meal or beverage courtesy of a bank of replicators located along one of its walls. ( ) In 2374, the drink replicator at Quark's experienced a malfunction. To fix it, Quark submitted an emergency maintenance request in the morning, and was assured by Chief Miles O'Brien that Rom would be fixing it right away, however, Rom, in turn, promised Quark that Nog would fix it before the end of the day, however Nog never arrived, but in his place, Jadzia Dax showed up. Quark felt that that task was below her, and fixing a replicator was "work for a mechanic, a repairman, a lowly engineer." Quark later confessed to Odo that, "those hands weren't meant to be poking around inside a filthy drink replicator," as they observed her pulling a green goo from the replicator's insides. ( ) Replicators in the Delta Quadrant After the was pulled to the Delta Quadrant in 2371, an energy crisis occurred several weeks into the journey back to the Alpha Quadrant, and Janeway ordered replicator usage to be rationed in order to conserve power for other key systems. These replicator rations became a type of currency among its crew. ( ) . Therefore, it is difficult to tell exactly how much power replicators used for every whim would actually cost in terms of ship's energy. Energy that could otherwise be used on replicator functions was being consumed by the holodeck during several episodes, including "The Cloud", in which the crisis was first noted. (However, on several occasions it's mentioned on screen that the general power supply for the ship and the one for the holodecks "are not compatible" on ''Voyager. It may be intentional, in order to protect holodecks and its contents to certain extent even during rapid and ship-wide power failure such as in episode .)}} The Ocampa were provided with food dispensers by the in their underground city on . ( ) Later that year, it became very clear that replicator technology was unknown to the indigenous people of the region around the Ocampan homeworld. The Kazon, in particular, repeatedly tried to obtain this technology, as did other races. Captain Janeway feared that if this technology was acquired by a civilization before it was ready, disastrous consequences could ensue. For this reason, and because of the Prime Directive, Janeway refused to give up this technology at any price. ( ) By 2377, however, the crew of Voyager had shared replicators to help people feed and clothe themselves a number of times. ( ) In contrast, the Ferengi Arridor and used a portable replicator to pass themselves off as the Holy Sages of the Takarians. ( ) In 2374 in the alternate timeline known as the Year of Hell, the replicator system on ''Voyager was heavily damaged by attacks from Krenim warships, forcing the crew to go to emergency rations.'' ( ) In 2377, Voyager acquired technology from a race within that had joined The Alliance which tripled the ship's replicator efficiency. ( ) In 2378, the young manipulated a replicator to tell Janeway "Make it yourself" when she asked it for coffee. ( ) Janeway herself had a tense relationship with her personal replicator. After it burned a pot roast, not the first time it had done so, she told Commander Chakotay that she had once referred to it as a "glorified toaster" and it had never forgiven her. ( ) See also * Matter synthesizer * Industrial replicator * Class 4 industrial replicator * Protein resequencer * Self-replication * Matter-energy conversion matrix Appendices Background information The idea of replicators was unpopular with the writers of The Next Generation and Deep Space Nine. Ira Steven Behr commented: "I'd like to lose the replicators. They're my least favorite thing in ''Star Trek. A society that uses replicators is a doomed, finished society." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Ronald D. Moore added that "''Replicators are the worst thing ever. Destroys storytelling all the time. They mean there's no value to anything. Nothing has value in the universe if you can just replicate everything, so all that goes away. Nothing is unique; if you break something, you can just make another one. If something breaks on the ship, it's "Oh, no big deal, Geordi can just go down to engineering and make another doozywhatsit." Or they go to a planet and that planet needed something: "Oh, hey, let's make them what they need!" We just hated it and tried to forget about it as much as possible." Per an odd after-credits scene in the episode , 23rd century food synthesizers apparently incorporated replicator safety protocols, although it remains unconfirmed that replicators incorporated these as well. External link * cs:Replikátor de:Replikator es:Replicador fr:Synthétiseur ja:レプリケーター ru:Репликатор Category:Technology Category:Victual technology